Memories of my Sins
by Abaddon DeWitt
Summary: Rivaille ex militar viudo de treintinueve trabaja como investigador en la agencia Smith en un caso sin pies ni cabeza. Mikasa, cantante de un cabaret llamado Sina's Wall. La vida es una rueda que no para de girar. [Universo Alterno]
1. Chapter 1

**Y **lo prometido es deuda, tal como lo postee en Tumblr, aquí un nuevo Rivamika, en el que he estado trabajando hace ya tiempo. no tengo mucho que decir, salvo que espero, me acompañen en esta nueva aventura.

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de SNK no me pertenecen todos son de Hajime Isayama

**Advertencia: **Posible Ooc y cambio de raiting en el futuro todo esta sujeto a las ideas de la autora, el FanFic esta inspirado en la obra de BS Infinite, algunas situaciones y frases hacen alusión a dicha obra.

**Agradecimiento especial: **Ken Levine e Irrational Games, creadores de Bioshock Infinite, historia en la que esta inspirado este FanFic y a todas las seguidoras del grupo Rivamika Fans

Gracias por leerme y sabes que eres bienvenido/a a dejar tu comentario

_Abaddon Dewitt_

* * *

><p><strong>PROLOGO<strong>

* * *

><p><em>«Los recuerdos van y vienen, no sé si es el pasar de los años y todas las vidas pasadas lo que vuele más difícil dibujar rostros en mi memoria, pero hay uno que no he podido borrar, entre victimas, amigos, camaradas, incluso familia, no sale de mi mente, es como un fantasma, mejor dicho es un fantasma. Recorre cada rincón oscuro y frío de mi tormentoso pasado. Aun que en mi presente ya no sé como debiera interpretarlo... Todo comenzó en Lousiana, no recuerdo bien, solo puedo revivir las veces que pude sentirle como algo verdadero. <em>

_Desde el primer encuentro, ella y Yo forjamos una especie de lazo, en uno de mis tantos viajes, escuche a alguien decir que en las lejanas tierras existía un mito, o leyenda, cada ser vivo nace atado con un hilo rojo en el meñique a alguien más, y este no puede ser roto, aun ni con la voluntad del universo ese hilo seria separado de ambos seres. Entonces lo creía, porque esa mujer, era la primera en causarme una serie re revuelos en la cabeza y el pecho que en varios milenos experimente, y es que no es por presumir, pero pase entre tantas calidas piernas y lechos, que el amor de pareja, me parecía algo tan insignificante._

—_Me gusta tu cabello «Petra»_

_En días pasados durante nuestros fugaces encuentros, me había comentado que tenia el deseo de huir a Paris, y allí, liberada de sus cadenas, tener una pequeña cafetería, en un edificio pequeño y caluroso, dónde también quería vivir, ver la torre Eiffel desde su balcón y tomar una taza de té mientras veía al sol ocultarse en la ciudad del amor. En una tienda cercana a mi hogar temporal mire en la vitrina una hermosa bola de cristal con la torre Eiffel dentro, con brillantina y piedritas que al agitarse danzaban dentro del esférico haciendo un lindo espectáculo de luces; sin pensarlo dos veces lo compre. _

—_Un día quiero ir a Paris._

_Siempre me lo decía pero nunca me aburrí o fastidie de escucharlo, cada día lo decía con más tristeza, pero esa tarde en especial, su tono fue melancólico y lastimoso, que me afecto, mirándola como nunca he mirado a otra mujer, ternura, pena, tristeza y amor, amor de pareja, un amor que me quemaba el pecho de una manera tal que contenerlo ya no me era posible; por lo que sin más me levante para tomarla entre mis brazos ocultando su triste rostro en mi pecho, no quería que nadie me la arrebatara, era solo mía._

—_Yo te prometo que te llevare a Paris._

_Fue lo único que pude decirle, mientras Petra solo me abrazaba con fuerza aserrándose a mi; nadie podría separarnos en ese instante, de ser posible me la llevaría hasta los confines de la tierra, pero... mi Petra, no sabia que yo, Rivaille era un demonio, que había juzgado inocentes durante los atroces hechos en «El séptimo de caballería», quizá cuando lo supiera huiría despavorida y nunca más volvería a verla, muchas cosas más pasaron por mi mente, pero aquello no impidió que entre ese abrazo, y con solo ese extenso paisaje como testigo, le besara._

_Un beso calido y suave, sus labios eran tímidos, me sorprendió saber que era el primer hombre en saborear sus labios, en estrecharla de esa manera y arrebatarle un suave gemido de gusto ante aquel acto tan sorpresivo. Sus ojos brillaron como nunca antes y sus mejillas tomaban un tono rojo que me hacia sentir tan satisfecho; ella no sabia que hacer, más que tomarme con fuerza con esas pequeñas manos que se aferraron a mi abrigo, y nueva mente, nos besamos, pero esta vez, fue ella quien tomo la iniciativa, hasta que el oxigeno nos falto a ambos y nos separamos, sonriendo en complicidad, haciendo de aquel acto, nuestro más intimo secreto._

_Recordé mi regalo, el cual tenia escondido entre las bolsas del abrigo, sacándolo con cautela sin que ella no notara, se lo mostré, su expresión es inolvidable, tenia lagrimas de felicidad, la mire tan feliz, quizá estaba llena de joyas y oro, pero para Petra, nada de eso se comparaba con aquella esfera que le regale.»_

Ese era el típico bar a medía luz, mesas redondas de cedro desgastado, sillas que apenas se sostenían, la luz ámbar de viejos candelabros probablemente comprados en algún bazar, saturado humo de tabaco que inundaba los pulmones de cada desdichado hombre que no tenía más remedio; salvo apagar sus penas en alcohol, aun que irónicamente, la sustancia les quemara la garganta; el suave sonido de un contrabajo, las teclas menores de un piano dirigidos por el compás de una vieja batería casi oxidada, y como si de un cliché se tratara, la profunda voz aguda de una mujer que seducía los sentidos. Uno, dos, tres, los vasos de Whisky se consumían con vehemencia, tragos insondables. Entonces, ¿Qué era lo que se podía ofrecer a un hombre roto?, además de los encuentros casuales, el consumo de un americano fuerte en la mañana y las sabanas con aroma a lascivia; tal vez si dejara de pensar tanto en su miseria humana, la carga de sus demonios sería menos pesada, o al menos se ajustaría para no dejar su cartera en quiebra total, pero como todo vicio, la imperativa necesidad de consumirlo nuevamente, lo dejaba sin muchas posibilidades a elegir.

Al menos, la mujer que ahora lo acompañaba era una voluptuosa castaña de ojos grises y carnosos labios rojos, que con su coquetería, solo trataba de llegar a un solo propósito, tenía que admitirlo, era demasiado atractiva como para descartar la idea de aventurarse entre sus caderas, sobre todo si tomaba en cuenta el entallado vestido negro que pocas alternativas le dejaba; era tan simple como pedir la cuenta, abrir la cartera con tan solo algunos billetes arrugados y viejos, tomarla del brazo llevándola a un taxi para finalmente estar en un apartamento totalmente deprimente, y el resto quedaba en la capacidad de ella para despertar sus bajos instintos, lo que evidentemente no sería un problema.

Más sin embargo, ese no era el día, una total lastima para la insistente mujer, sus gatunos ojos verdes estaban clavados sobre la figura del escenario.

Un saxofón sonaba en el oscuro escenario antes de encenderse en una luz que bañaba a una mujer. El bajo sonaba como si siguiera el movimiento de su fina cadera, sus labios se movían de manera sensual y sus manos rodeaban el micrófono, todo quedo en silencio, todo hombre y mujer presente volteo a mirarla, incluso el perdido hombre desviaba sus ojos por momentos en dirección a tan enigmática figura. Largo cabello negro ondulado, piel cremosa que casi resplandecía bajo las ambarinas luces de la decadente taberna, grandes ojos que eran como plata liquido, pequeños labios rosados, y un largo cuello que vociferaba ser devorado, tal vez comenzaba a perder la razón, o quizá las ridiculeces del amor a primera vista avasallaban su sentido común, fuera como fuere, aquella situación era incomoda, o más bien ridícula «_Crisis de la mediana edad_» pensó para si mismo.

Gruño ante sus incesantes pensamientos, esa mujer ni siquiera había volteado a mirarlo, pero de la nada su sola presencia le molestaba, lo mejor sería salir de ese bar cuanto antes para caminar y dejar que el fresco de la madrugada le golpeara la cara.

—Es mala idea que te retires en esas condiciones— Le aconsejo el hombre detrás de la barra al cual apenas podía identificar gracias a la poca luz que habitaba y los efectos de sopor del alcohol —¿Te apetece si llamo a un taxi que te lleve?

Negó con un gesto y un movimiento de la cabeza, pidiendo otra ronda, antes de notarlo, yacía junto a él la delicada presencia que anteriormente lo había perturbado, pidiendo un vaso con agua mineral, sus pensamientos eran cortados de manera abrupta, provocando que su atención solo se clavara en ella, aun que el ambiente no era el adecuado para admirarla detenidamente, maldiciendo entonces su estado de ebriedad aunado a la mediocre luz del bar, apenas distinguía su aroma sutil a perfume de vainilla y jazmín.

—Mikasa —susurro la hermosa fémina que lo observo con serenidad, el imperturbable rostro le pareció de lo más interesante

—Rivaille —contestó a secas

La muchacha apenas dio una sonrisa que se esfumo de inmediato, mientras sorbía del vaso, regresándolo a la barra y girando sobre sus talones para regresar, perdiéndose entre el espeso humo y la muchedumbre.

**Memories of My Sins**

_¿Dónde estas? No lo sé, ¿Cómo llegaste aquí? Eso deseo conocer, ¿Te quedaras? No... Me quiero ir._

¿Alguna vez te has imaginado atrapado en un laberinto estrecho?, esa sensación incomoda por no encontrar oxigeno suficiente para mantener tus pulmones funcionando correctamente, la angustia de no moverte con libertad. Bien pues eso era lo que Rivaille había experimentados los últimos cinco años; su vida estaba totalmente deteriorada, los residuos de su existencia eran enjuagados con la soledad, era irónico, había cumplido con _«Salvar a la nación»_ y él era de origen Franco Alemán contrario a ello, sentía como si se estuviera ahogando poco a poco, era una muerte lenta y dolorosa, ¿Cómo se reconstruía una vida rota?, los excesos, la manera subversiva en la que vivió etiquetado eran solo guijarros a comparación de las atrocidades que la guerra le había mostrado que era capaz de concebir.

La luz del sol se filtraba por las transparentes ventanas de su departamento, ese lugar frío y seco que lo acompañaba desde que había vuelto a poner un pie sobre Paris, luego de un trabajo encargado por Erwin Smith, aquellos escurridizos rayos dorados le golpeaban el rostro entrechocadamente, anunciándole que era un nuevo, aburrido, desgastado y enervante día, de no ser porque aun entre el sueño y la realidad que lo golpeaba, escuchaba los considerados pasos de "alguien más", ella aun seguía ahí, Rivaille aun se preguntaba como es que alguien tan lleno de energía y júbilo había soportado por tantos años convivir con su nefasta persona. Aquellas eran preguntas que era mejor ignorar por todo el resto del día hasta que cayera la noche, y en el medio de esta las volviera a formular para dejarlo dormido, aun que esa no era la palabra correcta, no tomando en cuenta la reacción de sopor que la bebida le brindaba; oh Rivaille, eres patético.

Aun no quería levantarse de la mullida cama, era demasiado pronto para volver a ser torturado por la ventura de la gente que caminaba afuera, esos sonidos de los autos y el claxon sonando, las cortinas de metal dando la bienvenida a un nuevo día, y por supuesto... las personas. Bufo con molestia quitando de su frente algunos mechones de cabello arremolinados, la noche anterior no había sido grata igual que todas las que recordaba, mientras pasaba sus manos entre su rostro como un instinto de resignación y otro más de cansancio; levantando su cuerpo para quedar sentado por el borde de las anchas vigas que funcionaban como cama, forradas con pieles y una colchoneta rellena de plumas, que hasta ahora era la única que no hacia comentario alguno sobre su manera tan deprimente de ser. Sintió la duela fría bajo sus pies, causando que la sensación lo trajera al mundo de los vivos un poco más, mientras se estiraba como un gato haciendo tronar sus huesos desde la espalda baja hasta la nuca. —Buenos días— comento en voz baja irguiendo su cuerpo tambaleante producto de su temprano despertar, para dirigirse con los pies arrastrándose al cuarto de baño y encontrarse con una tina de agua caliente. Retiro la única pieza de ropa que lo acompañaba, sus pantaloncillos, que lanzo directamente al canasto de ropa sucia, y metiéndose directamente en ella sintió el agua mojarle la piel, sus músculos inmediatamente se contrajeron causando tensión, que tras unos segundos desaparecía la temperatura del agua era agradable, levanto el rostro dando un profundo suspiro.

Sin percatarse, sumido en sus propios pensamientos semi suicidas, la puerta del baño se entreabrió, asomando un par de ojos curiosos y grandes de color ámbar, buscando como un animalillo inquieto que necesitaba algo con que jugar, la amplia sonrisa de la criatura se dejo notar en cuanto asomo su cabeza totalmente, notando de inmediato la ausencia de Rivaille en la cama, lo que daba luz verde a poder invadir aquel espacio. —Petra —se escucho la voz de Rivaille desde la tina, causando que la pobre respingara, a la par que su corazón casi salía disparado como una bala directo contra la suave pared de papel desgastado y tapizada con recortes de periódico e informes; mientras se encogía de hombros y torcía la boca decepcionada de no poder realizar su broma, sin embargo nuevamente volvería a recuperar su sonrisa entretanto iba directo hacia la tina para escrutar al hombre con esa inocente y encantadora mirada. Rivaille dio una media sonrisa.

—Hoy se ha levantado tarde señor Rivaille, creo que Erwin se molestara si llega otra vez tarde al trabajo —anuncio con esa delgada y encantadora voz

—Es domingo por dios Petra —bufo mientras echaba la cabeza hacia atrás

La delgada figura se inclino sobre sus rodillas para tomar el Shampoo esparciéndolo en sus palmas y comenzar a masajear el cuero cabelludo de Rivaille, le gustaba su intenso cabello negro que le caía por el rostro de forma graciosa, a su pensar, se quedaron en silencio, solo las paulatinas gotas de agua que escurrían desde algún rincón, era lo que se lograba escuchar.

—Hanji me dijo que iras a New York para investigar a los Pinkerton —Petra rompió el silencio esperando no ser inoportuna

—Esa maldita cuatro ojos y su puta bocota, jamás se queda en silencio —siseo con desdén —No será mucho tiempo, salvo algunos días, máximo dos semanas

—¿Qué es esta vez? —se aventuro a cuestionar con ese dejo de curiosidad tan de ella

—Petra —la reprendió

—Esta bien, no voy a preguntar —bufo exasperada —¿Puedo decirte algo?

—Aja

—Tengo una sensación extraña, como… como si no quisiera que fueras, que algo malo va a pasarte en America —se mordió el labio inferior y dejo de masajearle la cabeza

—Petra no va a pasar nada, es solo una misión de reconocimiento, todo esta calculado —indico y el sonido del agua turbia vino después, Rivaille se gio para mirar fijamente a su esposa y darle una de esas nulas sonrisas fugaces a las que ya estaba acostumbrada

—No vayas —insistió —Alguno de tus subordinados puede encargarse, me contaron que Mike Zakarius también estaba interesado en tomar el caso

—¿Hanji? —preguntó retórico y frunciendo el entrecejo —Esa zorra no puede tener la boca sellada, carajo, que sea la esposa de Smith no le da derecho a meterse en mi privacidad y trabajo

—No te enojes, ella también se preocupa por ti —respingo un tanto asustada

Rivaille solía ser violento, a veces ella se amedrentaba por el carácter soez y descarado, pero lo amaba demasiado como para quejarse por esos detalles tan nimios, lo había conocido en Louisiana, él era un ex militar, que frecuentaba la posada de su padre, un inmigrante griego de esposa francesa, que habían visto la oportunidad de crecer en America.

Su familia era muy conservadora, Petra en ese entonces estaba comprometida con un muchacho de nombre Auruo Brossard, las rígidas costumbres hacían que Petra se sintiera asfixiada, tal vez, el sueño Americano, no era su lugar… Todo paso de manera rápida, cuando Petra le confeso a Rivaille que deseaba ir a Paris, no paso mucho tiempo antes de que él, con boletos en mano, se la llevara de manera clandestina, y en un pequeño juzgado Frances, contrajeran matrimonio, improvisado, tan espontáneo como una lluvia en un día de resplandeciente sol. Pero lo amaba, y con eso era suficiente.

—Más bien parece una acosadora —se quejo —Bueno como sea, me iré mañana

_Ojala te hubiera dicho lo importante que eras para mi, ojala hubiera tenido el valor de confesarte sin miedo, que habías llenado ese enorme vacío que me oprimió durante años, fuiste mi sol de invierno, alguien tan inocente como tú, jamás debió involucrarse con alguien como yo._

«17 de Marzo 1902 Paris Francia.

Noticia de último momento: Hoy por la mañana, la policía parisina, encontro el cuerpo mutilado de una mujer, en su domicilio, ubicado boulevard Rue de la Huchette, en el quinto distrito, al parecer el atentado se debió a un ajuste de cuentas, aun que parece extraño, pues ningún vecino del edificio, fue testigo de la horrorosa masacre que dio lugar durante la madrugada. Los cuerpos de investigación, aun están recabando pruebas. Ocho puñaladas en el vientre, corte de la yugular y aparente abuso sexual. Las causas de muerte se darán más adelante, por el momento, el distrito ha sido sometido a un toque de queda, debido al grado de los hechos. »

**18 de Marzo 1920 New York**

Despertó con el corazón agitado, el sudor frío escurría desde su mandíbula hasta su cuello, dejando una fría sensación, el malestar de su estomago se desenvolvió en unas incontenibles ganas de vomitar, corrió hasta el cuarto de baño donde saco todo lo de su cena hacia algunas horas, la cabeza solo le daba vueltas y vueltas en aquella horripilante escena de un cuerpo mutilado en una fría plancha de la morgue. Si, su vida era un total asco. Dejo que el lava manos se llenara de agua caliente, para hundir su cabeza en ella, el ardor en su carne lo regreso al mundo de los vivos _«por el momento»_ y saco la cabeza hasta que el oxigeno le falto en los pulmones, más por un reflejo de supervivencia que por voluntad propia. Miro su semblante en el espejo, estaba roto, y todo en él lo reflejaba; ya no tenía la lozanía de sus años más preciados en Paris, ni la media sonrisa insolente, únicamente contaba con unos ojos afilados y una línea recta perfectamente apretada en los labios, el semblante adusto de un hombre de casi cuarenta que no tenía más en la vida que sobrevivir.

—Mikasa —un susurro espectral que se arrastro desde su garganta hasta los labios que apenas eran entreabiertos

La belleza de esa mujer sin lugar a dudas había sido interesante, no negaba que le había encantado la intensidad de esas piscinas grises que escondían algo más que un simple gesto de seriedad en un trabajo donde todas debían sonreír al mejor postor, pero ella, se mantenía estoica, casi inalcanzable con esa expresión de advertencia, una fiera que seguramente se les lanzaría a la yugular en cuanto se descuidaran. Sacudió la cabeza y se abofeteo, el rojo se intensifico en sus mejillas, destapo el desagüe y salio para prepararse.

Camino hasta un pequeño escritorio pulcro con los papeles perfectamente ordenados, dos botellas de Whisky, una vacía y la otra a la mitad, chasqueo la lengua, otra vez tenía que salir a comprar más de ese elixir que lo hacia perderse en los brazos de Hipnos. Tomo un folder Manila y rebusco en su contenido, un par de hojas blancas engrapadas, al costado superior derecho una foto, el rostro apenas distinguible de una infante de no más allá de cuatro años.

Nombre: Desconocido

Edad: Desconocida

Fecha de nacimiento: Se calcula que nació entre Febrero y Marzo de 1901

Parentesco: Madre muerta durante el parto, padre desaparecido

Desapareció una mañana de Octubre en Chicago, durante un viaje de vacaciones con su padre, dos semanas después, él también desapareció sin dejar rastro, se sospecha de Kenny Ackerman, ex comandante del séptimo pelotón de caballería de los Estados Unidos.

—Estupido Erwin —azoto las hojas sobre el escritorio y se paso las manos por el rostro

Habían pasado ya cuatro quizá cinco o hasta seis meses desde que comenzó la investigación, absurda, demasiado absurda, pero eso lo llevaba directamente al bastardo de Kenny, el hombre que había asesinado a sangre fría a su esposa Petra. Volvió a levantarse, camino arrastrando los pies por el pequeño complejo y de regreso al bajo, pronto debía volver a salir para continuar con su investigación.

—¡Eren Armin es hora de levantarse!

Inquirió con fuerza una voz desde una pequeña cocina, un apartamento pequeño, de apenas dos habitaciones, un baño del que la puerta casi se caía a pedazos y una cocina sencilla, era todo lo que necesitaban para ser felices, dentro de uno de los pequeños cuartos, un cuerpo se removió entre las sabanas grises, y gruño molesto, a su costado otro más pequeño hizo lo mismo.

—¡Eren Armin no me obliguen a ir por ustedes! —la voz reitero ahora decidida

El aroma de bollos recién horneados le hacia tener días más llevaderos ¿Cuánto tiempo habían pasado desde que quedaran huérfanos? Mikasa solo ablando el rostro en un acto de melancolía, ella era la madre y responsable de esos dos adolescentes, Eren de catorce y Armin de trece, la historia de sus vidas se reducía a ella siendo recogida de los barrios bajos de New York por una familia de Alemanes, Grisha y Carla Jaeger, con sus pequeño Eren y Armin, años llenos de regocijo que se vieron cortados de forma abrupta tras estallar la primera guerra mundial, en la que Grisha se vio obligado a partir por su puesto político y Carla murió un año después por una neumonía mal tratada. Sin dinero y desamparados Mikasa se vio orillada a criar a un par de niños, ella apenas contaba con los trece.

—¿Qué hay hoy para desayunar? —preguntó entonces un adolescente de cabello castaño y un par de rebosantes ojos verdes

—Bollos de nata, leche, jugo de naranja y manzana, anda tienes que alimentarte bien, se te hará tarde para tus clases

—Mikasa —gruño —Odio tocar el piano no sé por qué insistes

—Porque quiero que tengas un futuro, que alguien en esta casa aparte de Armin, tenga un futuro —indico con gesto tierno

Eren se quedo sin armas, si, ella se esforzaba todos los días de la semana y tenia ese horrible trabajo que a él no le gustaba, solo para mantenerlos alimentados, y educados, al final ella terminaba ganando esas batallas argumentales sobre el deber y los valores, se sentó de mala gana mientras ablandaba el rostro al inhalar el delicioso aroma del pan recién salido del horno.

La puerta sonó un par de veces y Mikasa se deshizo del mandil blanco para ir a recibir a quien los interrumpía en la tranquila –por el momento- mañana, inmediatamente al abrir la puerta, se encontró con una mata de cabello negro, ojos avellana y curiosas pecas salpicando el juvenil rostro.

—Buenos días Mikasa

—Oh Marco

—Jean pregunta si Eren va a ir a sus clases al conservatorio, se nos hace tarde —sonrío amable

Eren asomo la cabeza desde el otro lado del departamento y con la boca llena de pan se llevo directamente el vaso de jugo a la boca, tomo un bolso con todos sus cuadernos y se robo algunos bollos más de la mesa, mientras corría hasta la puerta para abrazar a Mikasa, depositándole un beso en la mejilla y dejándole migas de pan en el rostro.

—Nos vemos en la tarde Mikasa —se despidió mientras tomaba a Marco del brazo y se lo llevaba a jalones y empujones

No pudo decirle nada, puesto que el muchacho ya estaba bajando las escaleras del edificio a toda prisa con el tímido Marco, Mikasa sonrío conmovida y suspiro al notar que ese sería un largo día, había trastes y ropa que lavar, vestidos que acomodar, prendas que planchar, camas para tender, barrer las habitaciones, y por si fuera poco, esa noche le tocaría doble turno en el Bar Sina's Wall.

—Armin no creas que me he olvidado de ti, vamos ya que apenas me dará tiempo para ir a dejarte al colegio, anda tu uniforme esta en mi habitación

—No quiero ir al colegio —mascullo envuelto en las sabanas

—Armin… no me mato trabajando todas las noches hasta la madrugada para que te niegues a ir vamos —intento vanamente levantarlo de su seguridad en la cama que compartía con Eren

—De verdad Mikasa no quiero —inquirió y oscilo bajo las protectoras telas

—¿Por qué? —la mujer pregunto preocupada, conocía demasiado bien a Armin como para dejar pasar esa actitud

—En el colegio me molestan —se tumbo boca arriba mirando el deteriorado techo —Me dicen cosas horribles, y me tratan mal

Ella guardo silencio y agacho la cabeza escondiendo la mirada bajo los mechones negros, una sensación de malestar le abarco el pecho, Armin no era Eren, que podía ir y partirle la cara a todos los insulsos que se atrevieran a insultarlo a él o ellos, Eren poseía carácter y determinación que al pobre de Armin le faltaba.

—No puedes huir toda la vida de la gente que quiere lastimarte —arrastro esas palabras que eran más para ella que para el rubio —Debes enfrentar tus miedos —prosiguió

—Es fácil decirlo para ti —cerro los ojos y dio un largo suspiro

—Anda ya, no me levante desde las seis de la mañana para prepararles un buen desayuno y ahora no quieras —trato de cambiar el tema con más ánimo

—Bien, iré en un rato

—No tardes —indicó saliendo del cuarto

Salieron del departamento con prisa, todo porque Mikasa no recordaba donde había dejado las llaves, molesta y apresurada, jalo a Armin de la muñeca, esperaba que el tranvía de las 8:30 aun no pasara.

Con la gabardina puesta y el sombrero de ala corta bien acomodado, camino por las calles que ya estaban despiertas, como todas sus mañanas se detuvo en un establecimiento para comprar el periódico, y antes de prestar atención al titular, frente a él paso corriendo una menuda figura, el vestido de color café oscuro que revoloteaba con el viento y los tacones que pisaban con prisa, distinguió el aroma de la noche anterior sobre la tibieza de la piel blanca que apenas pudo captar, con el largo cabello negro recogido en un peinado sencillo y cubierto por un sombrero a juego con el conjunto de ropa.

Sus ojos se detuvieron en ella, en su figura y el pequeño jovencito al que llevaba casi a rastras, hasta llegar a la orilla de la banqueta, el tranvia estaba cerca y la muchacha desesperada quiso correr para alcanzarlo, error.

Rivaille miro con horror como es que un auto se dirigía a ella, en un intento por cruzar la calle y alcanzar el transporte, sus piernas reaccionaron por instinto cuando el rubio acompañante de la mujer soltó un grito con su nombre «Mikasa», todo paso demasiado rápido. Rivaille soltó el periódico y no importo que su sombrero saliera volando de su cabeza, como pudo agilizo sus piernas hasta alcanzar a la muchacha, jalándola con brusquedad del brazo para evitar el aparatoso golpe y la sostuvo con fuerza, ambos terminaron cayendo al piso en un golpe seco, amortiguado apenas por sus costados, Mikasa por instinto y temor, escondió el rostro en el amplio pecho que la había protegido, y Rivaille respiro aliviado.

—¡Mikasa! —Armin corrió hasta los cuerpos que aun estaban tirados en el asfalto —¿Mikasa estas bien?

Ella gimoteo aun asustada y se removió, el cuerpo le dolía, pero más el brazo mirando con asombro la marca de los delgados y largos dedos de la persona que la había salvado, se palpo el cuerpo un par de veces para asegurarse de que nada estuviera roto, y trato de levantarse, avergonzada miro a la gente que comenzaba a reunirse, mientras Rivaille hacia lo mismo. Sus ojos se encontraron y de inmediato ella cedió la mirad a un costado.

—Gracias —musito con la pena evidente en sus mejillas adornadas de un rubor suave

—¿Segura que esta bien? —se percato que en efecto, era la muchacha del bar, se veía demasiado diferente a lo que esperaba, sin el cargado maquillaje de la época, el entallado vestido de lentejuelas en color blanco y el cabello sin el elegante peinado y las joyas, aun sin todo eso seguía admitiendo que era preciosa

—Si, no fue nada —suspiro con alivio —Mierda —maldijo —Perdimos el tranvía

—Al menos no iré al colegio —contestó Armin con burla para hacer menos tenso el momento

—Armin no puedes perder clases —recrimino —Señor, gracias nuevamente, perdone que lo molestara así, procurare ser más cuidadosa en las calles

Él continuaba sumido en sus pensamientos, ni siquiera su fallecida esposa Petra, había sido dueña de tal belleza, carraspeo al notar su ensimismamiento en la muchacha y solo negó, mientras caminaban en dirección de regreso a la banqueta.

—¿A dónde se dirige? —preguntó mientras sacaba una cajetilla de cigarros de la gabardina

—Oh —respingo Mikasa y luego recupero su postura —Al colegio del centro y de ahí a una tienda

—Tomare un Taxi para ir a los edificios del centro, podemos compartir, nos queda de paso —su tono fue seco, desanimado, volvía a ser el mismo hombre adusto de siempre

—No es necesario…

—Rivaille, mi nombre es Rivaille, aun que creo que eso ya lo sabe

Mikasa al fin se percato, él era el hombre que había visto en el bar, desganado y con un profundo sentimiento de soledad, o al menos eso le dio a entender, suspiro y una ligera sonrisa escapo hasta sus labios

—De verdad, no lo necesito —reitero

—Creo que si lo necesitas, el crío llegara tarde al colegio, no lo dejaran entrar, tendrá problemas y eso es un puterio —Mikasa se sorprendió un poco por el tono burdo y soez pero se mantuvo callada —Además ahora me debes una gabardina y un sombrero de alta costura —le señalo la pieza que ahora estaba en medio de la calle siendo arrollada por los autos, y la amplia gabardina negra con un desgarro irreparable en una de las mangas

Frunció el ceño indignada, jamás le había pedido que la "rescatara" ella no era una damisela en peligro que necesitaba de un hombre, y menos uno tan arrogante, pedante, amargado y desesperante como ese tipo, si bien en el bar le había provocado algo de pena, ahora se arrepentía de ello, prefería que Armin faltara ese día a clases antes que acceder.

—Si se trata de eso voy a pagárselo entonces —sentencio severa

—Dije que me los debías, más nunca que los pagaras —rodó los ojos —Vamos, no seas así de obstinada

—Ni siquiera lo conozco

—Soy Rivaille, tú eres Mikasa, trabajas en el bar Sina's Wall y eres su cantante estrella —saco la bocanada de humo de sus delgados labios y Mikasa se mordió el labio inferior

—¿Me estas acosando? —enarco una ceja con falsa indignación

—No, pero es fácil saberlo cuando afuera del bar hay carteles con tu nombre —contestó retórico y ella se ruborizo

—Bien, pero solo lo hago por Armin

Complacido, hizo seña para que un Taxi se detuviera, los tres subieron al pequeño auto y Mikasa solo volvió a ver el sombrero que estaba ahora del otro lado de la calle, aplastado y abandonado, un largo suspiro escapo de sus pulmones a la par que observo a la gente caminar.


	2. Chapter 2

**Y** como ya la mayoria había leído el Prologo en mi Tumblr, decidí colgar el Prologo y el primer capitulo en la misma fecha.

**Notas: **Primero que nada, este FanFic tiene algunos tintes del viejo cine negro, y el narrador es omnisciente, en pocas palabras, algunos acontecimientos son narrados de manera intencional, todo con el propósito de que el lector/a tenga ese sentimiento de angustia de que él/ella lo sabe y los personajes no xD maneras de hacerles sufrir.

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de SNK no me pertenecen todos son obra de Hajime Isayama

Sabes que siempre eres bienvenido/a a dejar tu comentario

_Abaddon Dewitt_

* * *

><p><strong>Sombras<strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>El cabaret Sina's Wall tiene el placer de presentar a su más reciente estrella, Mikasa Ackerman.<strong>_

_**Funciones Viernes y Domingos 20hrs **_

Tomó su tercera taza de café mientras depositaba el periódico de mala gana sobre el escritorio, nuevamente esa muchacha regresaba a su vida, dos años atrás la había conocido en un sencillo bar de New York, y ahora era una estrella de uno de los Cabaret más importantes de Chicago, había recortado la fotografía que enmarcaba el atractivo rostro de la mujer, rozo las finas facciones cargadas del maquillaje de la época. Ya no era la chiquilla menuda y vestida con ropas sencillas de un mercadillo, ahora vestía de Chanel con perlas y bebía Martini en finas copas de cristal. Bufo con fastidio, a pesar de todo el cambio en Mikasa, seguía teniendo la misma mirada perdida y estoica.

La puerta de su oficina sonó un par de veces antes de que Rivaille se levantara para abrir, mientras guardaba la imagen de Mikasa en su cartera.

—Eres tú —dijo fastidiado

—Oh vamos no es tan malo mi querido enano

Una mujer alta de cabello castaño y ojos avellana se abrió paso dentro de la oficina – departamento de Rivaille, mientras husmeaba en la pared en la cual los distintos artículos policíacos del periódico reinaban, deslizo su largo dedo índice por las fotografías, manchando el guante de seda blanco que cubría sus manos.

—¿Qué quieres Hanji? —trato de ser paciente

—Erwin me mando a entregarte un sobre —menciono sin despegar la mirada del muro mientras abría su cartera para sacar el trozo de papel

—¿El caso Ackerman? —oculto su interés detrás de una mascara de desgane

—Si, el mismo

—Ya hable con el cejotas sobre eso, mañana tomare el tren a Chicago

—Rivaille —la voz de Hanji fue queda con un dejo melancólico en ella —¿No te has planteado, comenzar de nuevo?

Suspiro, las heridas eran demasiado profundas como para dejarlo pasar, tal vez para ellos había sido fácil, dejar atrás el pasado que los perseguía para comenzar nuevamente, pero él, a él le habían clavado una estaca de hierro al rojo vivo, que aun escocia y se mantenía latente, negó con la cabeza mientras regresaba a su asiento detrás del escritorio, tomando una hoja blanca y colocándola en la maquina de escribir, mientras comenzaba a teclear Hanji solo se quedo en silencio, mirando por la ventana el pasar de los carros.

—Estoy embarazada —finalmente hablo mientras palpaba su vientre

—¿Y planeas echarme el asunto a mi? —Rivaille apago el cigarro que ya había prendido un instante atrás y gruño

—Es de Erwin —la morena dejo que una sonrisa se depositara en sus entintados labios carmín

—Solo espero que no tenga problemas mentales como la madre —susurro —Felicidades, supongo

—Gracias —Hanji se giro para caminar hasta el hombre y sentarse sobre sus piernas, le rodeo el rostro con ambas manos, mirándolo fijamente —Lo nuestro nunca iba a funcionar —le sonrío ampliamente y con cinismo

—Lo sé, soy demasiado atractivo para una arpía como tú —con voz ronca y cansada contestó mientras continuaba escribiendo

—Bueno supongo que ya no tengo nada que hacer aquí, suerte Rivaille —deposito un beso en la mejilla fría del hombre y se levanto para retirarse

—Tú y Erwin la van a necesitar —inquirió sereno mientras miraba Hanji retirarse de su oficina

_Saboreo el pastel y la tinta roja de sus labios se corrió suavemente sobre el tenedor, Rivaille observo atentamente cada gesto de la jovencita, no había nada más que el sonido de los platos siendo lavados en la cocina del fondo y el repicar de las ordenes que salían preparadas a las mesas que eran atendidas. Sentados ahí frente a un ventanal permanecieron callados, él con una taza de Café cubano, y ella con un vaso de leche y una tarta de chocolate con betún, una escena contrastante. Mikasa agradeció con la mirada y luego desvío sus irises a donde permanecía la arruinada gabardina de Rivaille._

—_Lo siento —señalo con el dedo a donde el agujero enorme_

—_Es la tercera vez que te disculpas —bufo y tomo un sorbo de su taza, de una manera peculiar al sostenerla de los bordes superiores_

_Mikasa no evito sonreír con cierta sorna ante las curiosas actitudes del hombre que solo se mantenía sereno y con las facciones endurecidas, a pesar de ello, su compañía podía decirse, era agradable, suspiro y se mordió suavemente el labio inferior, su estomago pedía por más de ese delicioso manjar acompañado por la tibia leche azucarada que le endulzaba el paladar. _

—_Entonces —Rivaille noto la inquietud de ella —¿Quieres otra rebanada? —apunto a donde el plato vacío y casi limpio _

—_No… no me gustaría incomodarlo —le rehúyo de la mirada —Además debe estar haciéndose tarde para donde va _

—_Eso no es problema —siempre adusto, siempre seco, Mikasa suspiro y rápidamente le hizo señas a una de las jóvenes que atendía la modesta cafetería —Otra rebanada por favor _

—_¿Trabajas todos los días en ese bar? —Rivaille preguntó y Mikasa lo miro fijamente _

—_Solo los jueves viernes y domingos —la naturalidad de sus palabras era agradable_

—_Cantante ¿verdad? —un sorbo más a la taza y luego aclaro la garganta mientras sacaba de un bolsillo interno del saco una cigarrera _

_Deposito el cigarrillo en sus delgados labios y Mikasa se quedo perdida en la imagen, justo antes de notar que Rivaille gruñía por lo bajo, al no tener fuego con el cual encender el rollo de tabaco y papel, con delicadeza, Mikasa saco de su cartera una cajetilla de fósforos y ofreció el fuego directamente hasta Rivaille, a pesar del gesto seco de su rostro, una apenas perceptible mueca de satisfacción los hizo mirarse con intensidad, las manos de él se posaron sobre los finos dedos que sostenían el fósforo encendido._

_El tacto era áspero pero demasiado reconfortante, Mikasa sintió sus entrañas contraerse, sus piernas se tensaron con el solo rozar de esas fuertes manos,un suave rubor rosado en sus mejillas la delato pero poco importo cuando entre ellos se interpuso una generosa rebanada de pastel de chocolate amargo que hizo que ambos se separaran._

_Bocanadas de humo que escapaban de una fina boca masculina, movimientos suaves de unos labios rojos que degustaban el dulzón sabor de un pastel, y el sonido de un gramófono que interpretaba sutiles piezas de Jazz acorde a la época, no supieron cuantas rebanadas de torta, ni cuantos cigarros habían sido consumidos._

_Cuando el sonido del saxofón retumbo en sus oídos, solo pudo rememorar la tersa piel nívea de una mujer, la mujer que se encontraba sosteniendo el decadente micrófono envuelta en un vestido de color vino que se ceñía a su cuerpo._

_La música terminaba acompañada de los aplausos sonoros que alababan la hermosa figura que se opacaba con las luces, ambas miradas se encontraron y todo quedo en silencio para los dos, aquella era la última vez que se verían. _

—Fumar hace daño a tus pulmones ¿Sabias?

—Si me pagaran por cada vez que mencionas eso, ya no trabajaría en este lugar —espeto serena mientras cepillaba su cabello frente al espejo

—Trabajas aquí porque estas atada a él —inquirió una castaña de ojos color miel

—Sasha —suspiro —No hablemos del tema

Mikasa se volvió a ver al espejo mientras se retocaba nuevamente el maquillaje, enseguida tomo entre sus dedos un collar de diamantes que esa noche por órdenes de Kenny, debía usar, estaba lista para salir nuevamente a deleitar el sentido auditivo de todos los empresarios ricos que llegaban al Cabaret únicamente para verla a ella, Mikasa solo dio un suspiro largo, su vida había cambiado demasiado en los últimos dos años, y el rostro de ese hombre llamado Rivaille, no había salido de su mente en todo ese tiempo, una sonrisa boba se deposito sin mesura en su rostro.

—_Dos minutos para salir Ackerman_ —dijo un hombre detrás de la puerta blanca, tocándola un par de veces

Deslizo los guantes marfil de seda en sus manos y camino tranquilamente hasta la puerta de su camerino, mientras Sasha le deseaba suerte con un gesto.

Se sintió ahogada cuando las luces acapararon su figura, las miradas depositadas con ansiedad sobre su figura ceñida en el vestido blanco, y aun así, cuando cerro los ojos y exhalo, se transporto de inmediato a un lugar en el que, no existía más que un salón vacío lleno de humo, el sonido del contrabajo y la batería comenzaban a ser distantes, sus piscinas grises se levantaron suavemente y como un espectro, Rivaille se encontraba frente a ella, sentado en una de las mesas mientras consumía un vaso de Whisky. Su piel ardió y sintió las piernas temblándole, tal como la primera vez, continuo con su melodía, entre que se perdía en los ojos olivo, tan afilados que podía sentir como laceraban su yugular.

Cuando el sonido de los aplausos resonó en el bar, Mikasa se libero de su trance, y Rivaille se había esfumado, se sintió idiota por tener esa clase de comportamiento, sacudió la cabeza negándose a su fantasiosa visión y tomo el ramo de rosas rojas que le ofrecían, mientras los flashes de las cámaras la hacían cubrirse los ojos. Finalmente escapo del bullicio y el acoso, en la seguridad de su camerino, por primera vez se sentía perseguida, solo había compartido un desayuno con ese hombre, además claro de salvarla de un aparatoso accidente, y sin embargo, era como si lo conociera de toda la vida, resoplo fastidiada por los pensamientos que le inundaban la cabeza y estuvo dispuesta a encender un cigarro, antes de que fuera interrumpida por la entrada inesperada de Kenny.

—Estuviste maravillosa mi pequeña flor —alego con tono meloso que asqueo a Mikasa

—¿Debo recordarte que toques la puerta antes de entrar? —reprocho mirando con descarado rencor al hombre que frunció el ceño

—Y yo debo recordarte que me perteneces —arrastro las palabras con veneno —Ahora mi preciosa flor, déjame decirte que alguien te ha enviado un regalo

Con pasos firmes y amenazantes, llego hasta la espalda de Mikasa que se quedo estática, desde que conocía a Kenny, le causaba un terror que la paralizaba, aquel hombre era como el mismo diablo, y aun que ella quisiera librarse de él, sabía que la encontraría a donde quiera que fuera, ya lo había hecho en el pasado, lo volvería a hacer, Kenny enseguida saco un estuche negro mientras lo abría de manera lenta, un collar de perlas en todo su esplendor no asomo la más minima expresión en Mikasa.

—Uhmm —espeto sin interés —¿Quién lo envía? —enarco una ceja con demandante

—Un buen cliente —dijo con una sonrisa siniestra de esas que congelaban —Sabes, es bastante… pudiente

Antes de que él pudiera decir algo más, Mikasa se levanto de forma violenta, y de un manotazo mando a volar la caja mientras Kenny suspiraba tratando de mantener la compostura, la mujer con toda la intención de asesinarle mantuvo la mirada fiera y desafiante, sabía bien lo que él quería, y ella ya se había negado, después de todo, Mikasa era una adquisición exótica, los suaves rasgos asiáticos combinados con la elegancia europea, eran como una Venus expuesta en una subasta.

—No me voy a vender, antes muerta —amenazo

—Estas comenzando a cansarme muchacha, no voy a tolerarlo —hablo en tono parco mientras la tomaba con brusquedad del mentón, marcando en las mejillas sus anchos y ásperos dígitos que la estrujaban con salvajismo, Mikasa gimió con doliente pena pero se mantuvo al margen con firmeza —Agradece que las ganancias contigo son buenas o ya estarías de regreso en el basurero del que te saque —escupió las palabras con desprecio

—Nunca te lo pedí —menciono rencorosa —Ojala nunca te hubiera conocido, me das asco

Sin decir más improperios, la lanzo al piso con barbarie, mientras de un manotazo tiraba un jarrón al piso haciendo que el sonoro ruido del cristal al romperse la hiciera respingar, para luego azotar la puerta, Mikasa suspiro aliviada y rápidamente busco refugio en un rincón de su camerino abrazándose a una almohada, mientras buscaba en una repisa cercana un espejo de mano, para observar las marcas que seguramente se tornarían verdosas más tarde, respiro hondo tratando de que las lagrimas no terminaran por hacer del cargado maquillaje un desastre con el cual cargar hasta llegada a su departamento, se encogió en aquel rincón y sollozo queda, inmutable, únicamente por puro instinto fue que dejo salir el lamento.

—Eren, Armin —mascullo con dolencia

Si aun soportaba las transgresiones de Kenny era en gran parte por ambos, el dinero que ganaba en el cabaret era suficiente para sostener una vida cómoda con algunos lujos que a su pensar, ambos merecían, poco le importaba usar joyas o vestidos de las más finas telas, aun que en cierta manera debía admitir que aquello llenaba de alguna forma, el vacío que sentía en su vida. Sacudió la cabeza para sacar todos los pensamientos negativos, y se levanto para sonreír de manera amarga frente al espejo, sin mucho animo se cambio la ropa para poder ir a casa, siendo apenas las 3:30.

Como siempre la puerta fue abierta con el más delicado de los tactos, para no despertar a los jóvenes, miro en la penumbra el interior del departamento de dos plantas que ahora le pertenecía, los candelabros de cristal tintinaron con la suave brisa que entraba por una de las ventanas abiertas, seguramente un descuido de Eren. Mikasa se quito los tacones para no hacer ruido y sintió el alivio en sus pies, recubiertos por las medias de seda, una sensación bastante reconfortante, cerro la ventana y miro por algunos segundos, las calles de la ciudad, los autos aun vagando con las tenues luces ambarinas y los pasos de algunas personas aun deambulando en la penumbra de aquella noche, dejando que las sombras jugaran en la tenue luz de las grandes lámparas que se alzaban sosteniendo el cableado.

—Llegaste temprano —la voz ronca de Eren la hizo exaltarse y depositar su mano derecha sobre el pecho —Lo siento —se disculpo

—¿Qué haces fuera de la cama? —Mikasa se quito el abrigo y se dispuso a tumbarse sobre el sofá relajando su cuerpo

—Te estaba esperando, sabes que me preocupa cada vez que vas a ese lugar —dijo despacio y agachando la mirada —Y no tenia sueño

—Es mi trabajo —contestó de manera seca —¿Quieres leche tibia con vainilla? A mi me ayuda a dormir —menciono en tono casi maternal y Eren asintió —Ven vamos a la cocina

—Escuche que vamos a tener vecinos —Eren saco el tema de manera espontánea para comenzar una charla con Mikasa

—¿Ah si? —aun pensativa Mikasa preparo las tazas mientras colocaba la leche a calentar sobre la estufa para luego buscar entre la alacena la botella de escencia de vainilla

—Ajá —el muchacho solo contemplo a su hermana —Aun no sabemos quien va a instalarse pero al parecer es una persona bastante hermética o al menos eso dijo Armin

Mikasa sonrío ante los comentarios, a veces esos dos llegaban a sentirse detectives, resolviendo misterios del edificio o de la cuadra, cosas sin explicación que llegaban a suceder pero que ellos sabían que tenían todos los recursos para resolver como en una escena del crimen, de esas que leían en las múltiples novelas policiales que Armin llevaba prestadas de la biblioteca del colegio. Dejo el tema pasar como si nada mientras servia una de las tazas para ofrecérsela a Eren.

—Solo espero que no se metan en problemas —indico casi reprendiéndolo y él suspiro

—Si mamá —contestó con una pizca de burla

El silencio impero por largos minutos, entre sorbos, respiraciones pesadas y un Eren que comenzaba a resentir el sueño, finalmente ambos se despidieron para ir a sus respectivas habitaciones. En la soledad de su recamara, Mikasa se tiro sobre el colchón sintiendo el confort de su cuerpo sobre la mullida pieza, lentamente y sin siquiera preocuparse de quitarse el maquillaje o deshacerse del peinado, quedo dormida no sin antes, recordar ese extraño pasaje en el que un personaje que apenas había conocido en el pasado, volviera a ella.

Finalmente el tren había llegado a Chicago, se acomodo el sombrero y la gabardina, observando los amplios edificios que nada tenían que pedirle a la ciudad de New York, los anuncios en neon, los extravagantes pero elegantes y coquetos vestidos de la moda Flapper, una pequeña banda de Jazz a lo lejos que ambientaba las amplias calles con autos pasando y gente deambulando. Un taxi finalmente se paro para llevarlo a su destino, el hombre de mediana edad, con amabilidad le ayudo con las maletas mientras Rivaille suspiraba al ver el que seria su nuevo hogar temporal.

El edificio era grande, y al parecer tranquilo, no había infantes que lloraran por las madrugadas, o parejas disfuncionales gritándose, como en su viejo departamento, o al menos eso le informo el portero que lo recibía de manera amable, mientras subía al elevador que lo conducía al cuarto piso. 206 era el numero de su departamento, cómodo y amplio, pero sobre todo pulcro, tal como lo solicitara tiempo atrás, muebles minimalistas, y anchas ventanas que dejaban a la luz filtrarse sin recelo en todo el lugar tapizado en paredes de color marfil.

—Suerte en su nuevo hogar señor Rivaille —la puerta se cerró

Justo cuando pensó que estaría en paz y calma para descansar, el timbre resonó crispándole los nervios, respiro hondo mientras se dirigía a abrir, y allí los encontró, dos muchachos, uno rubio de ojos azules, apariencia tímida, y el otro un castaño de ojos verdes que parecía extasiado con la nueva llegada, el castaño rápidamente y sin meditarlo, le ofreció un platón con Magdalenas, debía admitir que aun que estuvo por echar a ese par de una patada bien puesta, el olor a mantequilla y naranja deleito sus sentidos.

—Buenas tardes señor —Eren se aclaro la garganta antes de continuar —Bueno… nosotros somos sus nuevos vecinos, los del 204 allí —señalo la puerta frente a su departamento y Rivaille solo la miro con semblante poco interesado —Nuestra hermana preparo esto, bueno nosotros le ayudamos ¿verdad Armin? —animo el moreno y el rubio solo asintió aun intimidado por la afilada mirada del hombre

—Gracias —Rivaille menciono con voz parca y tomo el platón —¿Eso es todo? —alzo una ceja y frunció ligeramente los labios ante la actitud tan personal del muchacho

—Supongo —Eren medito por un momento antes de volver a hablar con voz viva y sonora —¡Casi lo olvido! Mikasa dijo que si necesita cualquier cosa, no dude en consultarnos para eso somos los vecinos —finalizo con una amplia sonrisa

Rivaille se quedo helado al escuchar ese nombre, pero no demostró nada más que el estoicismo acido de su rostro, Eren lo noto y rápidamente se despidió mientras jalaba a Armin de su camisa para entrar de inmediato a su departamento, al final de todo, el nuevo vecino no era ni un par de viejecitos retirados, ni una atractiva modelo como había sugerido Eren, ni una pareja de recién casados como había meditado Mikasa esa mañana, aun que en efecto, era un hombre extraño.

—¿Y, qué tal los nuevos vecinos? —Mikasa se asomo por la puerta de la cocina con un delatar rosa de volados blancos

—Vecino —aclaro Eren —Es un hombre, parece ser que vivirá solo, eso debe ser fantástico

Mikasa rió ante el comentario mientras terminaba de colocar la mesa para el almuerzo, su día estaba totalmente libre por lo que pasar tiempo con sus hermanos y leer, era a lo que se reducía el día.

—¿Por qué no quisiste ir con nosotros? —preguntó Armin mientras racionaba sus papas en el tenedor

—No lo creí necesario —fue lo único que ella espeto con tranquilidad, los muchachos se miraron mutuamente y se encogieron de hombros

—El martes habrá un recital por fin de curso —Eren rompió el silencio —Supongo que vas a ir

—Sabes que si —Mikasa acerco su mano para acariciar suavemente la de Eren y este solo se ruborizo

—Reiner nos invito al cumpleaños de Annie, supongo que podemos ir —Armin interrumpió el momento y Mikasa presto atención a sus palabras

—Oh cierto casi lo olvidaba —el castaño casi se levanto de manera eufórica de su lugar de no ser por una mirada represiva de Mikasa —Lo siento, pero, he estado esperando por ello toda la semana —dijo sin contemplaciones y con una sonrisa ancha —Y ya tengo listo el regalo de Annie

La azabache no dijo nada, únicamente se dedico a terminar sus alimentos, se levanto para ir por un vaso de agua y miro nuevamente por la ventana, abstraída de todo y todos, mientras Eren y Armin discutían sobre que ropa llevar y como verse lo suficientemente elegantes para la fiesta de su amiga, cuando se dio cuenta, estaba sola en el comedor, miro los platos vacíos y sucios, las sillas fuera de su orden y el mantel ligeramente manchado, a pesar del tiempo, esos dos aun continuaban siendo como niños a los cuales criar y guiar con cuidado.

—Nada de alcohol, o cigarros, ni mujeres —enlisto Mikasa mientras los despedía en la puerta y un corpulento rubio ahogaba las carcajadas —Los quiero a las tres en punto aquí, Armin por favor —le acaricio la mejilla al rubio y este trago saliva sonrojado como un jitomate —Eren no me hagas repetírtelo —indico acomodándole la corbata a un fastidiado Eren que quería marcharse de una buena vez

—No mamá —ironizo el de ojos glaucos —¿Nos podemos ir? —menciono con la mandíbula apretada

Y como la cereza del pastel, la puerta del frente se abrió, Mikasa no presto atención aun entretenida en el nudo de la corbata de Eren, pero él Moria de vergüenza al ver el rostro de Rivaille totalmente imperturbable pero que seguramente por dentro moría de carcajadas, mientras Armin buscaba un lugar en el cual esconderse, cuando finalmente Mikasa dejo marchar a los muchachos, levanto la mirada, encontrándose de frente con el hombre.

—Buenas noches —voz profunda y seca, no había cambiado en esos dos años Mikasa sintió que las piernas le flaqueaban

—Buenas noches —contesto apenas en un hilo de voz antes de recomponerse aclarando su garganta —¿Es una broma? —ironizo

—No, no me lo parece —Rivaille bufo

—De todas las personas que esperaba encontrar… tú… es decir usted —busco las palabras sin éxito alguno

—El mundo es una rueda que no para de girar —la mirada apática de Rivaille dejo en silencio a Mikasa, se quedaron con los ojos fijos el uno al otro por un rato antes de percatarse de lo extraño que era —Por cierto, ya que estas afuera y no quiero ir de departamento en departamento molestando al resto ¿Tienes agua caliente que puedas facilitarme?

Mikasa permaneció inmutable, aun que por dentro la sorpresa la hiciera suspirar ligeramente, meditando por unos segundos antes de contestar

—¿Trae una tetera, o quiere que le preste una?

—Tengo la propia, iré por ella —sin decir nada más, y tomándolo como una respuesta positiva, Rivaille se adentro a su departamento, Mikasa apenas alcanzo a mirar el interior antes de que la puerta se cerrara, era un hombre extraño, tal como Eren lo había mencionado, pasado un rato el hombre salio con el artefacto en mano y Mikasa asintió tomándolo

—¿Pasas? —aquello salio de forma inesperada, un comentario como si se trataran de dos personas que se conocían de bastante tiempo atrás

Rivaille se encogió de hombros y se adentro al departamento de Mikasa, miro los muebles calidos, los ventanales y los floreros, los distintos cuadros más algunas fotografías al parecer familiares, centrándose en una en especial, al parecer era ella, aun siendo una niña, con un vestido de volantes y una bufanda, a su costado dos niños de menor edad, supuso que eran los jóvenes con los que vivía, y finalmente dos entidades adultas, una mujer de mirada calma y dulce, con un hombre sereno y firme, no tardo en identificarlo, era Grisha Jaeger, una de las tantas victimas que recorría el historial del monstruo que Rivaille estaba cazando.

—Te he visto en el periódico —trato de comenzar una charla mientras Mikasa llegaba con un par de tazas

—El agua tardara un poco así que, no quiero verme descortés —anuncio antes de contestar a lo que él había espetado —Han pasado muchas cosas

—Si eso parece —Rivaille no sonó muy convencido con sus palabras y Mikasa se quedo en silencio por un rato

—Digamos que… reencontré el camino que había perdido —más que esperanzador, aquello sonaba amargo, y doliente, la mirada olivo del hombre se clavo insistente en la figura de ella que aferro sus delgados dedos a la taza de te —Pero podía ser peor —soltó una risa

—¿Peor? —tomo un sorbo de la bebida como solo él sabía hacerlo y por un momento Mikasa se sintió tranquila

—Vivo con dos muchachos para los que soy una hermana, o más bien una madre, normalmente en nuestra situación económica eso no termina muy bien —bromeo y Rivaille suspiro

—Supongo —torció ligeramente la boca —Espero que ese par no sean ruidosos

—No —Mikasa se apresuro a contestar —Hasta ahora no hemos tenido quejas de nadie

—Bien —nuevamente silencio, Mikasa no tenia idea de que decir o hacer

Finalmente el silbido de la tetera, anuncio que el agua estaba lista, la mujer se dirigió a la cocina y Rivaille la persiguió con la mirada, no, la vida no era una rueda que no paraba de girar, él sabía por qué estaba ahí, el sabía la razón por la que de todos los lugares del mundo, de todos los edificios existentes, justamente tenía que ir a ese lugar, esa no era una casualidad, aquello tenia su por qué, y solo esperaba a que Mikasa fuera lo suficientemente distraída para ignorar las nimiedades que la rodeaban, como él.

—¿Cómo fue que termino aquí? —y ahí estaba la pregunta, aquella que Rivaille había tratado de contestar mil veces en mil escenarios de su cabeza

—Trabajo —afirmo con una seguridad que convenció a Mikasa —La editorial Smith me ha enviado aquí

—¿Trabaja para los Smith?

—Conozco al dueño, somos amigos —prosiguió —Seré el editor

—Comenzaba a pensar que era una extraña clase de acosador —Rivaille frunció el ceño y negó

—Sin faltarte al respeto pero no eres mi tipo, creo que… podría ser tu padre —bufo exasperado casi molesto sin saber por qué

—¿Mi padre? —Mikasa se aterro con la respuesta, antes de relajarse y escrutarlo, su rostro no mostraba exactamente que fuera un hombre mayor, si, las ojeras le daban un toque maduro, incluso algunas arrugas que comenzaban a surcar su frente, y la dura mandíbula que parecía siempre estar tensa incluso los ojos cansados, pero aun así él no parecía un hombre mayor —¿Cuántos años tiene?

—Treintinueve —contestó parco

—No te creo —casi soltó una carcajada pero sabía que no era lo correcto y permaneció serena —Creí que… no sé quizá tenias ¿veintisiete?

—Ojala —ironizo —Creo que es tarde, y debo terminar algo de trabajo, gracias por el Te y gracias por el agua… Mikasa —pronuncio su nombre dejando que cada letra del mismo escapara de una forma casi aterciopelada, haciéndole erizar la piel

—No es nada, cuando guste —jugo con sus manos, se sentía como una adolescente frente a ese hombre

—No me trates de usted, así de verdad me haces sentir como un anciano —dijo exasperado y Mikasa sonrío por lo bajo —Llámame por mi nombre, Rivaille

—Está bien —fue lo único que menciono antes de despedirlo.

La puerta se cerro y Mikasa se recargo en ella cerrando los ojos con fuerza, aun podía percibir el aroma a tabaco, te y sándalo, sintio las mejillas arderle y las piernas otra vez temblándole, respirando profundamente, y reprendiéndose al mismo tiempo por su actitud. Mientras del otro lado Rivaille entraba como si nada a su departamento antes de notar una hoja bajo sus pies, inclinándose para tomarla y leer el contenido que descaradamente estaba en una caligrafía que él conocía muy bien.

_Tráenos a la chica y borraras tu deuda_

Maldijo con mil improperios ante el mensaje, y escudriño el «E.S» que decoraba con pulcra letra el costado izquierdo de la hoja, sin decir más, se adentro en el lugar, para comenzar a trabajar, sacando de un folder amarillo, el expediente del Cabaret donde Mikasa trabajaba, adjuntado a una foto de ella, y otra nota que le recordaba para qué estaba en ese lugar.

_17 de Marzo no lo olvides Rivaille_


End file.
